Shea Johnson
Bio: A gifted clairvoyant and precog/postcog, Shea offered her abilities to the local PD to solve cases. Her automatic writing gifted her the nickname of The Writer around the precinct. She saw some dark things, but ultimately came through with the information needed to put the bad guys away. Then her partner, Patrick Flynn, was abducted by a True Fae. Shea was never the same. For years, she was afraid to go outside, she lived in her apartment, viewing the outside world with her psychic vision, but rarely going out herself. VASCU came to see her, offering her a role with them, but she refused, afraid to leave her home. After two years, she decided to reach out for help, something that could make her feel safe, and she viewed VASCU's Wintergreen Process, and learned what it was made of. She made it herself, the chemical compound, and she used it. It ruined some of her viewing abilities, but she slowly gained control over new found telekinesis. Less afraid of the world, she went out to try and live again. Unfortunately, the vampire Jonathan Simard found her, and her abilities, incredibly useful. Offering her power in the form of ghoul-hood, he took her in as his personal informant, using her gift to keep an eye on his future at all times, to keep him safe. During the events of Accord 1, Shea worked with Jonathan, Dae, Sylvia, Orpheus, and Sar to combat the Truth. During that time, she escaped Jonathan's grasp (after first doing much of his bidding) to work for Cheiron, where her powers to seek out and find, as well as restrain, just about any supernatural creature they wanted made her invaluable. However, her time there was shortlived, as she was really just interested in gaining grafts from them, not in staying with them for any length of time. After her escape, she made it her business to kill Jonathan for enslaving her on his blood. However, Devin the Demon interrupted those plans and attacked to defend Jonathan, after Shea was put to sleep by one of Jonathan's commands. During the fight, the house collapsed down on Shea and Devin, and she died. However, Cheiron located her body through the implants in her eyes, and resurrected her with the help of their resident miracle worker, Dr. Chuck Mayer. Telling her that she would either work for them again by choice, or by mental control ala Justine Gibson, she vowed to be no ones puppet, and killed her way out of the facility. Cheiron had all of her notes on the others in her group, and she knew they were in more danger than they knew. Before reaching her friends however, she knew she had to rid herself of the trackers in her eyes, and with a shard of a mirror she had taken from the facility, she stabbed her eyes out. With the group's help, she continued the fight against the Truth, and defeated it temporarily. Now, Dae and Shea are close, as Dae acts as Shea's seeing eye dog, and she considers giving up all her powers to become an immortal, through Orpheus.